mayberryfandomcom-20200214-history
Opie's Ill-Gotten Gain
'Plot' Opie gets a new bicycle as a reward for his good report card. 'Summary' Opie surprises everyone with a report card of straight A's. Andy is beyond proud of his son; boasting to anyone and everyone about the report card- even wanting to get Opie's picture taken with it. However, the following day at school, Miss Crump calls Opie to her desk. She explains she made a mistake on his report card. Not only had he not gotten all A's, but he had received a failing grade of F in arithmetic. Opie arrives home later that afternoon, and finds that a proud Andy has bought him a brand new bicycle. Not wanting to ride it, he goes to his room and explains he has homework. Opie simply can't find the right time or way to tell his father about the mistake on the report card. Feeling that he has let his paw down, he runs away from home to join the navy. Miss Crump stops by the courthouse and apologies to Andy about Opie's report card- which is the first time he has heard about the error. Andy goes home and finds a runaway letter on Opies bed. Taking the squad car, he drives until he finds Opie walking on the street in the outskirts of Mayberry. Opie finally confesses about the mistake on his report card, and that he got a failing grade instead of an A. He tells his Paw he wanted to leave; only to return when he could make him proud again. Andy confesses something himself- he explains that he was too prideful; so prideful that it made it impossible for Opie to live up to. He tells Opie he is simply proud to have him as a son, and if he does his best, that is all he will ever ask of him. 'Trivia/Notes' *When Opie is observing his new bicycle you will notice that the bell is on the right side of the handle bars, but watch closely and you will observe it switch to the left side when a reversed shot is shown and then return to its original position. *At the Taylor House Barney has a personalized coffee cup with a "B" on it. *While Barney is trying to remember the Preamble, he gets frustrated and messes up his hair. In the next few frames, his hair is fixed. It swaps from fixed to messed up there after. *On TAGS DVD, there is no laugh track to this episode and several other season 4 episodes. Paramount is unsure why, and is investigating this. *Opie will later run away to join the Marines in Gomer Pyle U.S.M.C. (series). * This is the last episode that aired before the assassination of John F. Kennedy. Quotes * Andy: "Uh, Opie I've got, I got something I want to say to you. When I thought you got all A's, that was the most important thing in the world to me, and I made it so important, that I made it impossible for you to live up to it. You're my son, and I'm proud of you just for that. You do the best you can, and if you do that, that's all I'll ever ask of you." 'Gallery' Ill1.jpg Ill2.jpg Ill3.jpg Illgottengain.jpg Ill_gotten_gain_opie.jpg Category:The Andy Griffith Show Episodes Category:Season 4